Elemento del Viento
by J.C. POTTER
Summary: Naruto triste, malos tiempos y bueno... cierta chica especial le encuentra y se dan cuenta de que tienen el mismo problema [NarutoXTemari][LEMON]Lo seguiré cuando pongan reviews!


**Hola, este es un fic que tenía guardado desde hace un buen tiempo. Espero les guste.**

**Summary: **_**Naruto se encuentra triste, algo malo le ha pasado y bueno… cierta chica especial le encuentra y se dan cuenta de que tienen el mismo problema **_**NarutoxTemari LEMON**

Espero les guste, enserio… aunque es un fic… bastante viejo.

Bla bla bla (un personaje habla)

"bla bla bla" (un personaje piensa)

**bla bla bla **(un demonio/Inner habla)

"**bla bla bla" **(un demonio/Inner piensa)

Blablabla- accion- blablabla (ya lo dice ahí)

Les aburro así que les dejo con el Fic

-

-

Elemento Viento

-

-

**§§§§**

Era una noche oscura, sin viento. Una difícil situación para Naruto, no la estaba pasando nada bien…

**&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&**

Naruto estaba en las afueras de Konoha, con un montón de heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. Una gran y profunda herida en su pecho, producto de una técnica parecida al chidori o al rasengan. Además de sus múltiples heridas, traía arrastrando por los pies a su excompañero, Sasuke Uchiha.

Al entrar, cientos de ninjas le esperaban, le dieron el reconocimiento, pronto vió a Sakura. Se acercó a ella…

Lo-lo he logrado! Sakura-chan…- decía el rubio que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos, pero para su sorpresa, Sakura no posaba su mirada en él, sino en el joven ninja que traía naruto en su espalda

SASUKE-KUN!!- gritaba la pelirrosa, ala vez que abrazaba el cuerpo casi moribundo del menor de los Uchiha

Entiendo…- murmuraba naruto, quién se fue rápidamente del lugar. Pero antes de poder escapar, se encontró con Kakashi y Tsunade

Naruto, lo has hecho muy bien, felicidades- comenzaba la hokage, quien estaba muy alegre- dejame curarte- culminó

Bien hecho naruto- decía kakashi quien ponía una mano en su hombro, en señal de agradecimiento

S-Si… pero ella…- comenzaba a balbucear naruto

Ellos entendían lo que naruto quería decir, estaba triste porque Sakura no le dirigió la palabra en cuanto llegó.

No te preocupes naruto, ella te lo agradecerá- calmaba tsunade, quien formaba una sonrisa muy tierna.

Bue-bueno...- alcanzó a decir naruto antes de que soltara un "argh!" y se desmayará

Lo llevaron al hospital, ahí estaban los dos jóvenes. Acostados y en un feliz sueño. Estaban divididos en una persiana. Pronto despertó naruto…

No sabía donde ni como había llegado ahí, se sentía débil, pronto se vió lleno de vendajes. Lo recordó todo.

Se levantó como un resorte, y observó la habitación, ni una triste flor le habían dejado. Nada.

Observaba parte del lado de la habitación de Sasuke, estaba llenos de ramos de parte de Ino y muy decorado, se sentía solo… otra vez.

Sakura se encontraba llorando sobre el pecho de Sasuke, tenía las sabanas mojadas de tanto llorar, pero no le importaba… esto no pasó desapercibido por naruto y pronto se incorporó y se pusó su traje de siempre, sólo que sin la chamarra naranja. Traía su camiseta negra y sin su bandana. Se acercó y observó la chica pelirrosa llorando desconsoladamente, se acercó una vez más.

Sakura-chan?- decía naruto algo preocupado

Lárgate de aquí!!!- gritó sakura

Pe-pero, yo cumplí mi promesa dattebayoo!!- gritaba algo nervioso naruto

Si pero no tenías por qué dejar a sasuke en este estado!!- gritaba mientras las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos, y seguía- ahora nunca más podrá ser ninja y no podrá volver a caminar… tú podrás seguir… pero el!! Pero el noooo!! Naruto no lo entiendes? Déjanos a él y a mí sólos, no te nos acerques- gritaba desesperada la pelirrosa

Pero sakura-chan…- decía muy triste naruto

Que te vayas!!!- le volvió a gritar, pero esta vez acompañado de un super puñetazo que le hizo volar varios metros hacía atrás.

El no comprendía, el solo se defendió, sino lo hubiera hecho… estaría muerto y no hubiera cumplido la promesa…

Se sentía devastado y desde ahí no vió jamás a la pelirrosa

**&&&&&FIN DEL FLASH BACK&&&&&**

Seguía sumergido en sus recuerdos, nadie le visitó en el hospital, sakura le había rechazado… se sentía como una basura. Luego recordó el daño que le hizo Hinata…

**&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&**

Habían pasado 2 semanas después del desengaño por parte de Sakura, y Hinata había consolado a naruto. Después de estar así por una semana más, empezaron a salir juntos. Todos le miraban y a Hinata le gritaban:

Es la noviecita del demonio

Tarde o temprano también se convertirá en un demonio

No sé como puede andar con ese demonio

Tan linda y tímida que se veía, y terminar con ese sujeto…

Y muchos otros murmuros, Naruto sólo agachaba la cabeza…

Dentro de poco, hinata no aguantó, decidió dejarlo. Sus palabras fueron:

Naruto, lo siento, pero creo que esta relacion no aguantará, mi padre nos descubrirá, además quiero tomarme un tiempo libre y relajarme sin tener novio alguno- explicaba hinata con la cabeza abajo

Está bien hinata, entiendo- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta- ahora… podrías dejarme solo?- decía aún más triste

Ssí, yo ya me voy, adiós naruto- se despedía la kunoichi

Otra vez, sólo…- suspiraba

Al siguiente día decidió caminar en las calles de Konoha… estaba triste, dos engaños amorosos en 1 mes, ningún amigo le ha ayudado, y no se ha encontrado con nadie. Parece que ya nadie lo echaba en falta… pronto escuchó la risa de hinata, iba acompañada. Se asomó y observó como Kiba le mordisqueaba el cuello a Hinata…

Naruto observó la escena, estaba realmente encolerizado, exaltado y furioso

ASÍ QUE HACÍ DESCANSAS, NO QUE NO QUERÍAS SABER DE MÁS COMPROMISOS??- gritaba un encolerizado naruto, sus ojos comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, sus uñas se afilaron como garras y sus caninos crecieron notablemente. Se mordía con fuerza los díentes

Na-naruto! Que haces aquí?- preguntaba muy nerviosa hinata y sobretodo llena de miedo al ver la expresión de naruto.

ERES UNA VIL PUTA!! TE ODIO TE MATARÉ!!- gritaba naruto mientras formaba un rasengan, kiba le pegó, o más bien akamaru, y lo arrojó al suelo.

Kiba observaba a Akamaru y a Naruto

Tendrás que pelear primero contra mí- habló kiba, quien se ponía enfrente de hinata

Bien, 2 bastardos más de los que debo liberarme!!- gritaba, y desaparecía de la vista de los dos ninjas. Golpeó rapidamente a akamaru lanzandolo al piso y dejandolo inconciente y luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Kiba, y lo arrojó hasta la torre de los hokages

Ahora es tú turno, HINATA!! – gritaba y comenzaba a formar un Odorouma Rasengan

No naruto, porfavor para!!- gritaba la hyuuga

De pronto jiraiya y yamato aparecieron y calmaron a naruto

Arigatou jiraiya-sama, yamato-sama- decía la más calmada hinata

No hay de qué- contestó jiraiya- naruto ven hacía acá

Jiraiya regañó a naruto por haber echo eso, le volvió a repetir las reglas ninja, y que no debía hacer eso, además eso no era propio de un futuro hokage

Tienes razón- fue la simple contestación de naruto, quien tenía sus ojos en quien sabe donde, no mostraba emoción ninguna

Bueno ve a casa y duerme un poco, y siguieres nos vamos mañana a un baño termal- decía jiraiya

Arigatou Jiraiya-sama, pero no- contestó naruto

"_Jiraiya-sama? Está muy mal el pobre…" _Vamos naruto, será una misión- intentaba convencer el sannin

Muy bien, iré…- aceptó por fín el rubio

**&&&&&FIN DEL FLASHBACK&&&&&**

Sin duda había sufrido mucho… se sentía inútil, y ahora se encontraba en un bosque llorando, mientras recordaba sus momentos más tristes, ya no tenía amigos que velaran por él… nada, no tenía nada

**§§§§**

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba naruto, se encontraba una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules muy bonitos y un cuerpo muy bien formado. También se encontraba muy triste, recordando sus problemas amorosos…

**&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&**

Tres jóvenes, de la arena, salían de su aldea. Gaara y Kankuro acompañaban a su querida hermana, que se iba a vivir a Konoha, para ser la Embajada de la Arena y casarse con Shikamaru. Aunque hacía 4 meses que no le veía, estaba segura que el seguiría igual y se casarían lo más pronto posible. Gaara estaba triste, se separaría de una de sus hermanas, una persona que le apoyó mucho, al igual que Kankuro

Hermano, no te preocupes… la seguiremos viendo- intentaba de subir los animos el ninja marionetista

Sí.. lo sé… pero ya nada será como antes- contestó Gaara

Bueno, ahora yo trabajaré ahí, en la Embajada de la Arena, es un paso importante para la Arena, tener una base en Konoha- defendía Temari

Bueno, eso sí…- seguía triste el kazekage

Vamos…- temari abrazó a Gaara- no te preocupes, iré todos los meses, ok?- decía levantando el rostro del kazekage

Está bien- contestó el kazekage con una sonrisa, parecida a la de un niño pequeño cuando le compran el juguete que más quiere.

Siguió ese trío, por el bosque, buscando las puertas de Konoha. Llevaban 1 día y medio… sólo les quedaba medio día para llegar.

Al haber llegado, se encontraron con los guardias. Temari pensaba que Shikamaru iría personalmente a buscarle, pero no fue así. Estaba muy disgustada, a tal acto del vago shinobi. Siguió hasta la torre de la Hokage, aún acompañada de sus hermanos.

Entraron, Shizune los saludó amablemente, y Tsunade igual

Hokage-sama, ya han construido la embajada… le informo que ya me quedaré aquí junto a unos Jounins de la Arena, que llegaran por estos días- explicó Temari

Bien hecho Temari, estáis todos bienvenidos. Gaara, Kankuro, quereis descansar?- preguntaba alegremente la hokage

No, ya nos iremos… nos despediremos de Temari- contestó gaara

Bueno, como ustedes digan. Adiós- se despidió la hokage

Los hermanos salieron de la oficina de la hokage, y fueron a la Embajada de la Arena.

Se despidieron, los hermanos se fueron y ahí quedó Temari, junto 3 Jounins de la Arena. Aún seguía muy preocupada ya que no le había visto desde que llegó. Decidió ir a buscarle a su casa. Tocó la puerta, habían unos ruidos en el piso de arriba, nadie contestó el llamado a la puerta, la puerta estaba abierta, así que decidió entrar. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras, seguía escuchando unos gemidos, se asustó y pensó que los padres de Shikamaru estaban… ejem… ustedes saben, pero todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando escuchó una voz

Oh sí!! Vamos Shikamaru-kun!! Más más!!- gritaba una voz de mujer

Temari sintió que se le caía el mundo encima, subió para asegurarse y vió a una Kunoichi de pelo rubio, con ojos azules montandoselo con su querido prometido Shikamaru.

Empezó a llorar, cuando SHikamaru e Ino se dieron cuenta d ela presencia, rapidamente se separaron, y se vistieron.

Cerdo! Mentiroso! Hijo de p!!- gritaba temari

No! Temari!! Kuzo…!- decía shikamaru, intentando idear una excusa.

Temari salió corriendo del lugar, dirigiendose al bosque en donde se encontraba actualmente

**&&&&&FIN DEL FLASHBACK&&&&&**

Esos recuerdos, le dolían hasta el alma, no sabía que había hecho mal… y recordó el dicho

"_Amor de lejos, amor sin sentido"- _se repetía una y otra vez la joven Kunoichi

Se maldecía, puso sus manos en la cabeza, cuando escuchó unos pasos, se dirigían hacía el lugar en donde ella estaba.

**§§§§**

Escuchó un llanto, se acercó y pudo ver la joven Kunoichi prometida de Shikamaru. Se preguntaba el por qué de su llanto, y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era la Kunoichi. Dio un pasó y tropezó, callo al suelo y entonces se preparó para afrontar el atrevimiento al espiarla.

Hola Temari-chan- saludaba algo triste naruto

Hola Naruto-kun- saludaba igual de triste la joven kunoichi

También estás triste?...- preguntaba con una sonrisa irónica el muchacho

Pues esqe…- temari empezó a cntarle todo lo que le había pasado con Shikamaru, volvió a llorar, y para su sorpresa, naruto le dio un fuerte abrazo. La apretó junto a su pecho

Tranquila, descarga tus frustraciones, tus desengaños, tus problemas. Aquí siempre tendrás un hombro donde llorar- decía naruto, acariciendo el pelo suelto de Temari, se daba cuenta de los sedoso que era el bello pelo de Temari. Sus ojos azules con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas del llanto y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos bajo el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Era muy hermosa, pensaba naruto

Arigato, naruto-kun- decía temari, dejando de llorar- y tú por qué estás triste?- preguntaba la muchacha- siempre te he visto con energías y es raro verte así…- seguía la joven Kunoichi

Pues verás…- naruto explicó todo, apunto de estallar en llanto, pero se contuvo, no quería que nadie le viese llorar

Que fuerte, espero que te sientas bien- decía temari, quien seguía recargada y abrazada sobre naruto

Pues sí… ya no quiero saber nada más del amor… ya he tenido muy malas experiencias, alomejor y me voy de Konoha, total ya nadie habla conmigo. Kiba esta saliendo con Hinata, y por la pelea ya no quiere verme, Sakura y Sasuke no han salido en meses de la villa Uchiha, Lee se la pasa entrenando, Neji se la pasa con Tenten "entrenando", Ino, pues con razón hacía tiempo que no la veía, Shikamaru igual, todos, absolutamente todos me han dejado de hablar. Hasta Chouji se fue a la Niebla y se casó con una Kunoichi…- decía en un tono aún más triste naruto

Tranquilo, mira, te considero una persona muy buena… yo nunca dudaría de tú amistad- decía en un tono tierno la kunoichi.

Arigato, Temari-san- decía naruto recargando su cabeza sobre la de la chica

Y así continuaron unas horas más, hasta que dieron las 12. Temari se tenía que ir a dormir, ya que los jounins llegarían sobre las 5:30 de la mañana siguiente y tenía que levantarse muy temprano

- Ya me tengo que ir, mañana llegan más jounin muy temprano y tengo que estar en las puertas esperandoles. Arigato, Naruto-kun- decía la joven kunoichi, despidiendose y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al Shinobi muy sonrojado

- Espera! Yo te acompaño- dijo el shinobi aún aturdido

- Ook!- contestó algo nerviosa y también sonrojada al haber besado al joven ninja

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Embajada de la Arena, naruto se maldijo mentalmente, estaba bastante lejos de su casa, y había empezado una tormenta.

Naruto! Será mejor que te quedes a dormir en la embajada, sino pescarás un resfriado- decía Temari

Bu-bueno- contestó muy nervioso el ninja

Toma, ropa seca- le daba la ropa a naruto

La ropa mojada, se había pegado al torso de naruto, haciendo así mostrar sus bien formados músculos y provocar el sonrojo de la KUnoichi

"_Que guapo es… espera… no estaré… enamorandome de Naruto-kun?? Pero la verdad es muy lindo, y me ha apoyado, además es muy fuerte y salvó a Gaara en varias ocasiones… además… el fue quien le enseñó a mi hermanito a ser una buena persona"- _pensaba Temari, agachando la cabeza

Bueno temari, yo dormiré aquí en el sofá- decía naruto

No no! Tú dormirás allá arriba, tenemos varios cuartos- dijo temari

Ahh ok! Muchas gracias temari-chan!- decía naruto

No hay de qué, naruto- contestó

Naruto subió rapidamente las escaleras, seguida por Temari

"_Y sí… duerme conmigo? Eso sería mejor… tengo que idearme una excusa! (…_pensando en una excusa…)_Ya sé!!"- _Temari trazaba el plan perfecto para que Naruto durmiera en su cuarto

Naruto?- comenzaba a decir preocupada la Kunoichi

Si? Pasa algo?- preguntaba rapidamente al sentir el tono de voz de Temari

No quiero dormir sola, tengo miedo a los truenos, y a demás aún me siento mal por lo que me ha pasado el día de hoy- explicaba temari

"_Argh! Y yo que me estoy enamorando de ella, no puedo resistirme, demasiada tentacion"_ Está bien Temari- contestó naruto

Se dirigieron hacía la habitación de Temari. Una vez dentro naruto se desvistió y quedó en bóxer y una camiseta de asas interior. Temari quedó embobada

Pasa algo? Te parece mal que duerma así?- preguntó naruto, pues no quería molestar a la joven kunoichi

No… no… no… no pasa nada- decía la joven kunoichi, quien inocentemente sacó la lengua y la pasó por sus labios, después se mordió el labio inferior. Al ver el cuerpo casi desnudo del joven ninja

Ah ok, bueno me meteré en la cama- decía naruto

Yo me pondré mi ropa para dormir- dijo temari

Temari se pusó un camisón rojo, dejaba mostrar un gran escote, le llegaba un poco más debajo de su ropa interior, un provocativo camisón. Tenía un bordaje muy bonito, y se veía de los caros. Era excitante. Entró a la habitación, cuando naruto le vió, se levantó como un resorte de la cama

Te-temari-chan! Te ves… muy… bonita- decía naruto embobado al ver el delicado cuerpo de la joven kunoichi

Arigatou Naruto- contestó una apenada Temari

Se metieron ala cama, y naruto se dio la vuelta, no quería que su tentación le ganara.

Buenas noches, temari-chan- dijo naruto volteandose

Buenas noches, naruto-kun- contestó temari

Temari ya casí dormía, y naruto ya había caído en sueño. Inconcientemente naruto agarró la cintura de Temari y la pegó en su cuerpo. Temari notó el miembro del shinobi. Se sonrojó a más no poder. Era grande, pero no estaba erecto. Se sonrojaba aún más en como de grande podía ser cuando estaba erecto. Sacudió su cabeza, se relajó un poco, y notó las pulsaciones de los dos corazones, uno más calmado que otro. En un silencio, naruto comenazaba a hablar en sueños

Temari-chan! Eres muy buena conmigo- decía naruto en sueños- gracias por lo que me has apoyado- seguía- ahora creo que estoy…- continuaba mientras temari se sonrojaba un poco más. Naruto se despertó al notar cierto roze que estaba muy cálido (muuuuy). Era el cuerpo de Temari

Naruto se pegó a Temari, y le dijo en un susurro

Temari… yo…- comenzaba muy nervioso

Temari se volteó, y observó los bellos ojos azules del joven Shinobi. Sin una palabra más, le besó en los labios, de una manera muy tierna. Naruto se sorprendió, y cerró los ojos. Fue un beso muy largo.

Al separarse, observó los ojos de la Kunoichi, y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, colocandola debajo de él. Ella correspondía el beso y acariciaba la espalda del shinobi, mientras naruto acariciba la espalda de la chica. Era una serie de besos prolongados, y excitantes. Naruto comenzó a quitarse su camiseta, para quedar en boxers. Temari le ayudó y empezó a besarle el cuerpo, incluso los pezones del chico, los cuales los mordiqueó un poquito y lamerlos, lo cual provocó que un gemido de placer se soltara de la boca del rubio. Naruto no iba a dejar que el se divirtiera, así que empezó a quitarle el camisón a Temari, dejandola en ropa interior, comenzó a besarle el ombligo y dando una serie de besos a través de todo su cuello, masajeandole los pechos con una mano y con la otra acariciendo un poco más arriba del trasero de la Kunoichi. Temari empezó a gemir cuando le tocaba los pechos, y la otra mano se dirigía a su trasero. Naruto la volvió a besar en la boca, mientras con la mano que sujetaba los bien formados pechos de la Kunoichi, desataba el sostén, y la otra mano bajó hacía el trasero para apretarlo. Temari metió su mano en el boxer de su querido amor. Tocó y masajeó su miembro. Naruto excitado se separó de Temari, y se quitó los boxers. Temari por otra parte quedaba observando como lo hacía, después naruto se volvió a acercar, pero esta vez empezó a quitarle con la boca su última prenda. Haciendo que la kunoichi se excitará. La pusó justo debajo de él, apunto de introducir su miembro en su parte más íntima y quitarle su virginidad.

Segura que quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba tiernamente y a la vez timidamente a la joven Kunoichi. Ella sólo asintió y comenzó a besar a naruto.

Entonces introdujo su pene, y comenzó a embestirla suavemente, al ver las lágrimas de Temari, hizo un gesto de "Estás bien?" ella solo asintió y dijo:"Sí, no pares". Entonces naruto comenzó a embestirla un poco más rápido, provocando gemidos de parte de los dos shinobis. Después de embestirla ferozmente, y provocar el último grado de excitación, una bomba de excitación, y con la visión borrosa se recargó sobre ella, y comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, aún sin separar el miembro de la vagina de su mujer. Comenzó a besarla y luego se separaron. Ella se abrazó al cuerpo del shinobi

Te amo naruto- dijo la kunoichi

Y yo a ti, temari- contestó tiernamente naruto

Así terminó todo, ese día…

**&&&&&FIN DEL CAP&&&&&**

**Bueno, ahí acaba, esto es el cap 1, o puede ser el final. Dejen reviews si quieren que la convierta en un fic, o si solo lo dejó en un OneShoot. **

**Si lo hago un fic, incluiría:**

**Problemas en el desarrollo de esta relacion**

**Hijos y más lemon! D**

**Los cambios en la aldea, los enemigos, batallas, etc.**

**Ustedes deciden, con sus reviews.**

**((Reviews))**

**-**

**-**

**Atte. HyuugaKarlos**

**-**

**-**


End file.
